


asylum

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so... everyone needs someone who will always stand on his side...no beta, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Mike's day did not start well. He hardly slept, because his parents were again fighting deep into the night.  
Nothing strange and nothing new which in these 14 years did not experience it. As long as he was lonely, he thought it was good that he was the only child. No one deserved this kind of life.

It seemed to him that the only good thing his parents made was he. Although there was a day when he was not sure about it.

His shelter was in the school or reading room. With eidetic memory, he just absorb whatever he came to his hands. Besides, for a few hours he would be out of the real life he hated, and he could not quite escape it.

After school, he went home with a knot in the stomach as well as every day. He will probably be greeted by some ugly scene again. To be honest, none of them never physically attacked him. On the other hand, he was mentally abused and did not know how long it would endure.

While approaching home, it’s some odd peace and quiet around. The ice sweat overspread him, because he feels more than he knows something terrible happened. When enters the house he stands for a few moments, not knowing whether to enter or not. When he finally decided and entered, he left the bag near the door and headed for the kitchen. And then he sees what he always feared.

Mother sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and quietly sob, with this terrible voice that he remembered from horror movies. But what's worst, the walls, the table, the chairs, and the floor are covered with blood. From this place still does not see the whole scene, so he approaches to his mother slowly and kneels beside her. Only now he sees that she clutch tightly a bloody kitchen knife.

When he looks ahead of him sees the last part of the puzzle. His dad lies on the floor in a pool of blood.  
Suddenly everything becomes crystal clear to him.

If in those few minutes he tried to figure out what to do, he was interrupted by the sound of the siren. Probably one of the neighbors called the police. It's assumed because of another one in a series of quarrels and fights.

It's not exactly certain what things have been going on since then. Someone put arm on his shoulder and almost roughly pulled him out of the house. The next thing he remembers as with handcuffs on bloody hands take out his mother.

In the end, bring out his father's body. All viewed from a police car in which someone put it there. If he has so far thought his life is bad, from now on everything will probably get lot worse.

*

Already a hundred times tells unknown people what he has seen. They persistently insist, though he did not see or knew anything except what he found when he came home and when all it was over.  
He stayed all alone overnight and knows that he will now enter the system. It will take another four years to become adult, and that's a lot of time...

*

Since that day, he never talked about what had happened.  
After the first bad foster situation, he was lucky and came in the house of an older couple who had no children. They accepted him from the first day as if it were their own. He knew they had all the information about him, especially when they asked him on several occasions if he wanted to visit his mother. Mike just shook his head. He could not, still... for now he did not want to listen to explanations. Perhaps because he still could not accept the death of his father.

Carl and Eda had understanding for all. They worried about him, encouraging the development of his ability, but also giving him space when he needed it. These people were so much better parents than their own. Mike often thank God they found each other.  
His real parents were bad parents, and not just because of the tragedy, he knew all that much sooner. His mother was always dominant, and his father had other women, but he always came back. For some reason, they could not be separated and ultimately ended their fatal love just so, fatal.  
With so much love for each other, it seemed that they had forgotten that he was there.

Now he sometimes allowed himself to think about it, but he did not care anymore. Perhaps at the bottom of the heart he felt something for them, but that did not matter also.  
Now, these two people with whom he was not in bloodline loved him and he loved them back. He lived a life he never hoped would have.

*

The eighteenth birthday celebrated with Carl and Eda and his friends. A modest circle of beloved people who have acquired the last four years. Something he was exceptionally grateful for.

These days he was thinking again about whether to visit a mother in prison. Maybe it's time to listen her, she deserved it that much.  
Lisa, his mother, had always been a beauty and he was very much alike to her, rather than to Adam, his father. It would describe him more as a charmer.  
Mike would now laugh at such thoughts. With this time distance some things could look almost sympathetic.  
They had a bit of their stuff and two or three pictures. They seemed so happy on one, but as much as they loved each other, that they are at least able to separate, for his and their own good.

*

The prison was quite distant, but Mike did not mind the long bus ride. He refused anybody to go with him, this was the thing between him and his mother. Whatever, he was decided to leave the prejudices outside the prison door.

Four years are not so long time (although that depends on the perspective from which you look). It seemed that Lisa has not aged a day. When Mike came in, she got up and approached with fear. Do not dare to hug him, just watching "How much you've changed..." she says when they both sit at the table.

Mike gently smile at. She gave him life, it never will change. Why did he resist so much? She did nothing from evil intent, before it will be due to a series of bad decisions. The situation may have been different, his father could kill her, but even though she pulled out a living head by some of the circumstances, the punishment was no less bad.  
Sometimes this life was a bit worse than death. Although she was still young and beautiful, Mike sees everything from her eyes. Sorrow from which he can read how much she mourn about his father, about what she did to him and herself. See how she struggling not to cry.

Mike leaned forward and with fingers touched her cheek. A simple gesture that connects them again, but at a some new level. Lisa sees that her boy has now become a man and sees in his eyes that some things have been accepted. She was not sure if he would ever recover completely, but this simple gesture gives her hope. This is something that will keep her in the future.

When Mike out of the room like that again breathe freely. While walking down the corridor, he search for a cell phone to tell his parents when he returns, when collides with a man who seems to have come out of nowhere.

The older man's paper was scattered all over the floor. Mike as he helps him to collect papers and clumsily apologizes, he can not see how much a man is attractive. It makes him even more confused, and when both are up, he murmurs an apology and hurries toward the exit.

When comes home, Mike talks to parents about her mother for the first time. They know that the visit brought good to Mike's life. It was necessary for him to let them pass the time and make a decision when he estimated he was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day, though he has already gone to college, Mike occasionally goes to visit his mother. Little by little they get to know each other and get close. Mike has long forgiven her. Now he wants to help her that she forgive herself.

One of these visits, mother tells him that she has a meeting with a lawyer. Mike does not even know why he immediately recalled the accident in the corridor. Lisa named Harvey several times as her attorney, but he has not thought about it so far.

Although he was studying the law, never got involved in her mother's case. She thought Harvey was doing for her good and that was enough for him.

When he got ready to go home, Harvey appeared and Mike immediately recognized him. Lisa introduced them and they exchanged a few words. Harvey tells him there is no reason for concern and Mike for some reason believes him.

Harvey not mentions their casual encounter, and Mike thinks he has not even remembered. As he talks to his mother, Mike looks at him and again has that strange feeling. Mike can not say he did not have any youthful love, but he never looked at men like that.   
Then Harvey winked and Mike knows he's remembered. Mike was embarrassed, and quickly picked up things, says he has obligations and go away.

*

Mike was now living in the university campus and this was a good opportunity to develop other skills. Now he takes care of himself, learns and tries to justify the trust of his parents and his mother.  
Sometimes he was thinking about Harvey. He could have estimated that he was an excellent lawyer. He managed to get a hearing and his mother could soon be free.  
He met Harvey several times and according to it always acted friendly, but always looked at him as a child. Harvey was older than him for more than ten years. He really was a child for him, and did not help that he was always so shy and silent.  
He did not even know what he was expecting to do with Harvey. He always acted strictly business.

If Harvey wanted something Mike dreamed of, he never showed it. Mike knew that his desires were his and he was afraid of his thoughts. Harvey was the only man who attracted him that way. Even if he dated with the some girl from the campus, he would catch himself thinking of Harvey. This was not healthy.

It became even worse when at the last encounter with her mother, Harvey asked him to testify to her benefit at a hearing for early release. Mike agrees, but ... the problem is that Harvey is calling for a meeting in his office to prepare him.  
Mike is scared though he does not even know why, so it's not like Harvey would read his thoughts, right?

Harvey’s office is large and tastefully decorated, filled with details that are betrayed his character, and Mike just likes Harvey even more.   
He curl up himself in the chair Harvey offered him. Harvey laughs, "Relax, I do not bite," he says, so Mike laughs weakly. "I'd like to explain some things... " before finishes it, Mike spoke "If I can tell, I'm studying law too ..." Harvey laughed again, "I know, Lisa has told me, but here it's more about your private relationship . You testimony will be crucial and can greatly help Lisa get out early. Of course, I will have to ask you some things about your earlier life, because the same will ask you in court."  
Mike just nodded. He knew he would come to this. He did not want to hide anything, and Harvey did not ask anything from bad intent.

At meetings with Harvey he tries to keep his distance and keep track of all his advice. They had the same goal. Harvey wanted to help his mother, and he offered him several times if he needed help around the faculty. In time to get to know him better, Mike is endlessly grateful and most importantly he still believes him.  
Especially when the hearing is over and his mother finally released. 

*

She had some money from selling their old home and now trying to start a new life.  
Mike knew he was going to need a lot of help and was ready for it.  
After her departure Mike did not see Harvey and missed him very much. He knew there was no point in hoping for something that would never happen. In addition, he had duties at the faculty, he visited and helped his mother, and he visit his parents whenever he could.

*

Time passed and it seemed that everything had come to its place. Mike should soon graduate.  
It is delightful when the day of promotion is coming. In the audience, he sees parents and his mother. After all that happened, he never hoped he would one day stand on this stage. It was a good day.  
Then suddenly notice Harvey in the mass of people. Who knows why he's here. He did not really know anything about him. Maybe someone from his family graduated. But when Harvey comes up with a smile and says "Congratulations" and clenched his hand firmly, Mike silently says, "Thank you." Before it gets manage, Harvey put something in his palm and disappear into the crowd.  
Mike open his hand and sees Harvey’s card with in writing added his private number. He close back and dropped quickly into pocket.

After dinner with his closest people, Mike pulls out the card again that night. Harvey obviously very well know what's going on in his life. He endeavored to come regardless of his obligations. Mike did not know what that meant, but he was totally excited.

At the moment of euphoria he takes the cell phone and writes again just "thank you". He knows it's late, but he no longer wanted to hide because he was not a child anymore.

In a matter of minutes, his cell phone buzz, and Mike excitedly looked at the screen. Harvey simply wrote his own address.  
He does not even think of the moment when calls a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

The building in front of stands, when he leaves the cab, is really impressive, but he did not expect from Harvey any less. Probably the building has private security guard service. When he enters the lobby, and says who he needs, the guard takes him to the elevator, and Mike assumes that Harvey announced his arrival.  
This somehow encourages Mike, and now he standing in front of the apartment door, positively excited.  
Mike is not certain what he will say, so when Harvey opens, he just says “hello” as if they had seen yesterday. Harvey smiles and invites him in.  
Mike went after him into the living room. Harvey offers him a drink, so when he brings both of them drink they sit opposite each other.

"Why you never came to visit me?" Harvey asks and took a sip. He knew why. Mike wanted him, but he was unsure of himself. Harvey let the time pass so that Mike could decide. However, he helped him a little when he came to the promotion, but even then Mike could still decide he did not want anything.   
And here he is, sitting in his apartment. Yay...

"Maybe the better question would be, why you never called..." Mike is encouraged, perhaps under the influence of alcohol. No more sense to play. Harvey knows exactly why he came. Mike wants that long ago and now he thinks Harvey want him too. He hopes he did not mix the signals. 

In fact, no one is expecting a response to the question, speaking of the eyes and the body is quite enough.

Harvey leaned forward and tap his glass on Mike's "So ..." says Harvey letting Mike set a rhythm this game, though he supposes Mike did not have much or none experience with men.

Mike made the first move because he did not have what to decide, he decided long ago. Now it was their chance. He will accept even if this is the only one.

Mike does not rush. He slides toward him and gently kisses him. Harvey pulled him closer and Mike fell into his lap. Both are laughing aloud, but they go on kiss each other more passionately.

Little by little clothes disappear, so when they come to the trousers, Harvey gently pushes Mike and both rise. Then he pulled it over his hand and walked him toward the bedroom. When they fall into bed they are completely naked, still kissing and laughing, both ready, especially Mike.

This is quite new and exciting, so different from all Mike’s previous sexual encounters. Harvey's men's fragrance and taste totally drive him crazy.

Harvey is especially gentle and tries to track Mike's sensibility. For the first time, they explore each other's with lips and hands. Harvey wants show to Mike everything, wants to feel every part of his body.

Harvey does not need a long time to let go cum in Mike's hand. After that, they replaces the role, but this time, Harvey's hand and lips bring Mike fast to the climax.

Lying together sweaty and dazed again laughing "So ..." Harvey says again, and Mike just leans and kisses him. As he falls into sleep, Mike feels how Harvey cover them, thinking again that this is a good day.

During the night they awaken several times and again making love. Night with Harvey is something that Mike imagined so often, but this is a hundred times better.

Exhausted and satisfied Mike wakes up when it is already day. The bed was empty, and he got up and got to the bathroom, then went to find Harvey.   
Finds him in the kitchen how prepares breakfast or lunch, whatever it is.  
"Hm... " Harvey mumbled when saw him naked and ruffled hair, but Mike did not mind, just hugging him. "I do not want to let you go" he whisper.   
Harvey hug him back, but says nothing. He does not want to let go either, and already knows, this with Mike is something special.

Day they spent mostly in bed. In pauses between sex or sleep, they talk. Mike talks about mother, parents, plans... Harvey is so proud of him and above all he is happy that after all he has had after a difficult childhood and the tragedy had the strength to rise above it.

*

Mike is start working soon, but he and Harvey are seeing whenever they can. If Harvey was afraid that Mike was too young for a serious relationship, he was wrong. Their connection from day to day is getting stronger.  
Of course, they often have constructive discussions, both are lawyers, but in other things it quickly fits in.

Mike had asked Harvey several times whether to come to dinner with his parents or Lisa, but he is not ready yet. He had not a lot of serious connections so far, especially with men. Maybe just want to spend some time getting to know each other.

But even after a year, the relationship between the two of them was as strong and exciting as the first night.  
It did not make sense to pretend it was just temporary. Harvey had long known that there would never be anyone for him except Mike.

For the first anniversary, Harvey suggests to take Mike's parents and Lisa for dinner. Mike is delighted. All his dear people will be here and wanted to share their fortune with them.

Not everything was as ideal as he hoped. Lisa is not very happy with what Mike announces, and he is not sure why. He just wanted everyone to see how happy he was.  
Of course, not everyone has to agree with his choice, nor he want to force anyone to do anything. This was not a matter of defiance, Mike defended his choice, and he demanded it to at least respect it.

Maybe some thought he was too young and naive, but Mike was sure and that was enough. Yet whenever he found with his mother, she did not miss mentioning their relationship as something bad. Mike defended their relationship at first, and then he gave up and let her think whatever she wants. Lisa and so is not someone who would be competent to give him advice on relationships.

Parents on the other hand accepted Mike's choice as well as everything he was doing. The reason was very simple, they believed that he would always choose the right one. That was the difference between them and Lisa. They knew him much better.

Harvey does not want to mix in Mike's decision. He also dragged some trauma for his own mother. He did not want to say something wrong. Mike was smart enough to build his relationship with the family whatever he thinks is right.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Mike suggested that they find a common apartment.  
Harvey agrees without second thought. He wanted to wake up beside Mike, spend more time with him, every night fell asleep with him...

Harvey's colleagues from work have noticed how much it has changed. So far, he kept his privacy for himself. Now that he is mentioned to have a partner and to move in together, even if anyone had any remarks, Harvey does not care. He was satisfied, fulfilled and happy. All thanks to Mike.

Some might have thought that Harvey was dominant in their relationship, but they would be wrong. Mike and he were equally partners. Harvey often left Mike a decision, and for the first time in life he was OK whit that. Mike was his asylum.

The apartment is not too big, not in an elite neighborhood, but they puts all of love in it and arranges it as it suits both.

Lisa still refuses to come to visit them.  
They soon find out something that has nothing to do with them, something that Mike once again return to the past. Lisa again ended up in jail, but this time it's for a stealing money in the company where she worked.

Harvey, first of all, assure Mike that he is totally with him and that he does not dare to think that his fault any of this. Harvey tries not to talk ugly about Lisa and hopes will Mike somehow survive all of this. Again. 

Lisa refuses their help, but Harvey finds her a lawyer who will take care of her case. He also took care that Mike does not intervene and respect his mother's desire.   
Lisa was sentenced to several years in prison and Mike was not even sad. Finally he realizes that he obviously does not know her enough, as he thought.  
Of course he did not know her. He was never objective about her. At age 14, he was too young to understand the relationship between her and his father. They only remembered with bitterness that they had no relation with him.  
He forgave her having taken his father away, but some things were even worse than that.

*

Harvey rarely mentioned his family. They were far away, but that was not why they were not close. Mike knew that Harvey's father died year ago. About his mother he had said something very vaguely once or twice, and Mike did not insist. He thought Harvey would tell him if and when he wanted to.

Harvey did not hide that he had no relationship with her mother, but he did not talk about it. He wanted to protect himself and Mike. Somehow both did not have happiness as far as family relations were concerned.   
*

These days, quite accidentally, Mike found himself in a pro bono case of a young pregnant woman who sues the company because of unjust dismissal.  
The girl name is Elisabeth. In an unlucky case she remained alone and did not have the conditions for the child's upbringing. When this is mentioned to Harvey in some conversation, he starts to behave somehow strangely.   
At first Mike did not understand what was going on, but when Harvey asked more and more about what was going on with the case, he begins to realize.

Mike thought he knew him, but when Harvey says he often thinks of a child and a young mother, he's totally surprised. Still, when he think about it, maybe that's not such a crazy idea.

Elisabeth is thrilled when Mike and Harvey suggest the idea of adoption. Everyone seems to get what they want.

*

Mike is so happy. Especially when for the first time took in hand baby girl, healthy and beautiful.

They give her name Rose, like wanted her mother, and their life began to turn in a whole new direction. Rose brought a new kind of love to their new home. Both found themselves in the most important role of life. This little creature needs all their care and attention. None has so far had any experiences with children, but from day to day no problems are being adapted to everything.

There are better and worse days, there are desperate nights, but it's nothing they can not handle.  
Harvey often stayed a little longer awake, when Rose finally was asleep and when Mike was exhausted sleeping on his shoulder. Just to have a couple of minutes in peace watching and enjoying in their small family. What he never hoped would have.

*

It takes about three months to fully capture the rhythm.   
The size of the job they has been reduced to the smallest extent possible, and they are increasingly working from home. 

Rose became more interesting from day to day. She notices the world around herself and becomes more demanding.

Mike is the one that's more indulgent so Harvey had to be the one who was tough. Of course both of them love Rose more than life, they just know that some things need to be reduced to the right measure.   
Although it is much easier now, one night Harvey says, "I've been thinking a bit... maybe someone should stay at home with Rose... maybe both..."

Mike looked at him astonished, but when he thought about the idea, thought why not. Money will not be a problem at least for a while, and then they can think of what's going on in future. Maybe even one day open their own office.

"Okay" Mike says and drops a kiss on Harvey's palm while both are resting after dinner. Rose is already sleeping and they having time for each other.   
They are relaxed, because now adapting to these rare moments of intimacy. 

Although no one had ideal family relation, especially with their mothers, in the future it might be able to fix it, but now their small family and home are all they need.


End file.
